


Distractions

by Misskiku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: This is a oneshot i wrote based on purincipia's comic that always makes me laugh.You can find the comic here: https://twitter.com/pkmpurincipia/status/1303268372528771072?s=19Happy birthday Purinnnnnn
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did your comic justice...! Sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it!!!!!

Bede stared out across the placid ocean and took a moment to appreciate the serenity that the Isle of Armour had to offer. With his dear Hatterene at his side, he had journeyed across the Isle to a secluded beach. Wild Pokemon roamed freely around them. The peace remained undisturbed. It allowed Bede to observe the natural behaviour of Pokemon previously unknown to him, to relish in the fresh air. He breathed in deep, tasted the ocean salt on his tongue. 

It was perfect. 

"Hey, Bede!" an excited cry split the silence. Gloria leapt off her bike into the knee-deep surf, waving frantically at him from down the beach. "Bede! Hi, Bede!" 

He swallowed the skip of his heart at her sudden appearance, and folded his arms. So much for peace and quiet. 

"Can you stop yelling?!" he yelled back at her. "At this rate, the entirety of Galar can hear you if you don't…" 

There was something behind her. 

Gloria slumped, dejected, and pouted at him. Completely unaware of the dark shadow barreling through the water towards her. 

"Arceus, Bede! Why do you keep scolding me every time we meet?"

The tip of a Sharpedo's fin broke the surface as it sliced through the waves. 

"You're no fun at all-"

"Gloria, run!" 

Heart in his throat, Bede launched himself across the beach at her. She whirled on her feet as teeth flashed above the surface metres from where she stood. Gloria shrieked. Water splashed and churned, kicked up as she bolted, as Sharpedo cut into the shallows. She stumbled. Bede rushed forward to catch her and she slammed straight into him, toppling them both over into the water. 

Bede's arms braced around her in his failed attempt to catch her, he spied Sharpedo retreating into the dark depths over Gloria's shoulder. She scrambled into a seated position and hurriedly looked behind her.

"Is it gone?!" 

Her hands fell to his shoulders for balance, and Bede suddenly realised how close they were. Gloria was straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. Cold water dripped from their bodies, dampening her uniform at making it cling to her skin, much more form-fitting than it was designed to be. Her bare collarbones, slick with droplets of glistening water, were right in front of his face. Bede automatically licked his lips, his mouth going dry. He couldn't bring himself to move. 

"Arceus, that was terrifying!" Gloria exhaled a shaky sigh and sank on the spot as the tension fled her body. She sank right onto Bede's lap, and jolted to face him as she realised what she'd done. 

Their eyes met. Wide eyed and staring, silence flopped between them as neither could figure out how to speak. Heat burned across Bede's face, his breath dying in his lungs, and he desperately wanted to shove Gloria off his lap and be done with the horrifically mortifying situation they'd found themselves in. His lips parted with a protest he couldn't voice, and her eyes followed the movement. He felt her hands flex on his shoulders. Her grip tightened.

She hadn't moved to get off his lap. 

Then, out of nowhere, she laughed. An embarrassed yet relieved laugh, her expression breaking off into a bright smile. 

"What- What on earth do you find so hilarious about this situation?!" Bede barked at her. 

Her amusement sent his pulse skittering, and he flushed even darker as she laughed so freely so close to him. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Gloria snorted, doubling over with laughter. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder as she shook with mirth. "I thought I was going to die!" 

"Right, and you find that amusing?" Bede huffed. 

He wanted to chide her, to scold her again for being so naive and carefree, for not noticing the Sharpedo stalking her, but her laughter was too sweet and too bright, and he couldn't bring himself to destroy that. What mattered was that she was okay. She'd narrowly avoided the Sharpedo's jaws, and would perhaps -  _ hopefully _ \- learn from this encounter. 

Somehow, her laughter affected him more than just setting his blood alight, and it made him smile. He shook his head with a sigh, sounding more exasperated than he felt. How could he stay mad at her when she dissolved into laughter in his arms like this? 

"I, for one, am glad I didn't have to witness the end of Galar's current Champion," he mused. "I wouldn't forgive you if that happened- I still have yet to defeat you, after all." 

Gloria lifted her head off his shoulder and grinned at him. Her eyes twinkled with unshed laughter. 

"What, I'm not allowed to die until you beat me?" Her voice was doused in amusement, unable to keep the laughter from her tone. "I might actually achieve immortality then!" 

Bede scoffed. "Well, aren't you confident? That's a lot of talk coming from someone who would've been mauled by a Sharpedo if it weren't for me." 

"I wouldn't have been distracted in the first place if it weren't for you, so there!" She stuck out her tongue, and he realised then that they still hadn't moved an inch from their positions. She was still on his lap, her hands still perched on his shoulders. 

"That… that is hardly my fault," he bit back, fighting the urge to look away. He kept his eyes fixed on hers, not willing to risk his gaze wandering or falling anywhere else on her. Droplets of water trickled down her neck, and he swallowed thickly. "I can't help it if you find me distracting." 

_ He _ was distracted. 

"Wh- I didn't say that!" she balked. "I said you distracted me, not that I find you distracting! Why- Why would I find you distracting? It's not like you were doing anything! You were just standing there, staring out at the ocean, smiling to yourself… that's… that wouldn't be distracting at all!" 

She said that last part with a final, sharp huff, and scrambled off his lap. Bede sank in relief, and got to his feet as well. He wasn't sure how much longer he would've been able to cope with her so close. She sent him a look, a hard stare, before her expression fractured and she laughed again. 

"You really do find absolutely anything amusing, don't you?" Bede noted, smiling. 

"Hey, I'd rather laugh than cry." Her smile widened, and he couldn't help but agree. She had a different way of looking at things, at life, a different way of dealing with tough and harrowing situations. The fact that she was able to smile and laugh through them made him admire her in a way he'd never admit aloud. 

It was something that made her Gloria, the Champion, his friend and rival. 

It was something he loved about her. 


End file.
